Tout ou rien
by Le Rien
Summary: OS Matoine. Antoine aime Mathieu. Mathieu aime Antoine. Ça paraît simple au premier abord. Antoine est un asexuel extraverti. Mathieu est un pansexuel introverti. Ce sera tout sauf simple. [Lime/Lemon]


**N.A.: Petit point parce que je vais aborder des principes que vous connaissez peut-être pas (et vous pouvez apprendre des choses du coup ! c'est chouette). Donc:**

**Asexuel :**** Qui n'a pas d'attirance d'ordre sexuelle définie envers des individus. N'empêche en aucun cas une attirance romantique.**

**Pansexuel:**** Qui peut avoir une attirance sexuelle envers n'importe qui, indifféremment du genre ou du sexe anatomique.**

**C'est des définitions très schématique, n'oubliez pas que la sexualité est un spectre et qu'on ne peut pas ranger les gens dans des cases, c'est un peu nul. Je vous donne juste les bases pour comprendre ce que je raconte :)**

**Attention : mes personnages ne sont pas représentatifs de leurs sexualités, ce ne sont que des exemples. Si questions/objections, les reviews sont là pour ça :)**

**Bref. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Antoine soupira et grimaça en relisant une énième fois le mot de son colocataire.<p>

_« Vais passer la soirée à jouer dans ma chambre. Ne m'attends pas. M. »_

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il savait pertinemment ce que Mathieu, son colocataire et accessoirement crush depuis quelques mois, essayait de faire.

« Putain. » jura-t-il.

C'était peut-être de sa faute après tout. Il savait que beaucoup de gens le penseraient en tout cas. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

_Le baiser avait été maladroit. Et à sens unique. Mathieu s'était appuyé sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel Antoine s'était assis et s'était penché. Antoine revoyait son visage qui s'approchait lentement. Pas que son visage. Tout son corps semblait s'être rapproché, cherchant à fondre en lui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait donné en retour avait été un bloc insensible. Mathieu s'était relevé. Etait parti sans un mot. _

Parfois, Antoine se détestait.

Ce n'était pas tant que ça avait été désagréable. Au contraire. S'il y avait une chose qu'Antoine aimait, c'était le contact physique. En y repensant, ce devait être ce qui avait poussé Mathieu à tenter : les derniers mois, Antoine avait – consciemment ou non – profité de chaque excuse pour le toucher, le frôler. Effleurer sa main en passant, lui ébouriffer les cheveux… Il aimait le toucher et le voir rougir ensuite.

Alors… peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché ?

Il revoyait la tête de Nyo lorsqu'il était passé, une semaine avant, en le voyant rôder autour de son colocataire.

_« Tu abuses. Arrête ça, Antoine. »_

_Arrête._ Il avait l'impression que c'était ce mot, _ce mot précisément_, qu'on ne cessait de lui renvoyer à la gueule. _Arrête, tu es trop proche, il va se faire des idées. Arrête de flirter comme ça, c'est frustrant pour lui. Arrête d'être si ouvert au premier contact. Arrête. Arrête._

_Arrête d'être toi, __**par pitié.**_

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise existentielle. Il devait parler à Mathieu.

« Mathieu ?... »

Mathieu soupira en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre mais mit son jeu sur pause et baissa son casque. Antoine était toujours étonné de voir à quel point quelqu'un de si à l'aise face à une caméra pouvait être aussi introverti dans la vie de tous les jours. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, comme beaucoup le croyaient. Mathieu appréciait simplement le silence et la solitude.

''_La compagnie prolongée avec les gens a tendance à me fatiguer.'' _Lui avait-il expliqué lorsqu'ils avaient été assez proches pour en parler.

''_La mienne aussi ?'' _Avait demandé le brun, rigolant à moitié.

''_Surtout la tienne.'' _Avait soufflé le plus petit.

A la réflexion, il aurait dû se poser des questions à ce moment-là.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi. » finit par dire Antoine en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Mathieu se raidit.

« T'as pas à en parler si tu veux pas. » marmonna-t-il en fixant un point derrière l'épaule du plus grand. « Dis simplement que t'es pas intéressé et je comprendrai. »

Antoine avait envie de se manger le bras de frustration. _Putain._ « Putain. » déclara Antoine. « C'est pas le problème, je… Je m'y attendais pas, j'étais persuadé que tu étais aussi hétéro que Nyo. »

« Manifestement, c'est pas le cas. » répliqua Mathieu sarcastiquement.

« Et ça fait longtemps ? »

Sans attendre d'invitation, Antoine s'était laissé tomber sur le lit. Mathieu fronça les sourcils mais répondit quand même :

« Un mois, je dirais… C'est assez compliqué, j'ai du mal à faire la part entre l'amitié et l'amo…. Et plus. Mais s'il fallait vraiment dater, je dirais un mois. »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a plus d'un an. » lâcha Antoine en fixant le plafond.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard désorienté. Antoine ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais il lui devait des explications.

« J'ai… j'ai paniqué. Enfin, j'imagine que la plupart des gens paniqueraient en s'apercevant qu'ils tombent sous le charme d'un de leurs meilleurs potes mais ce n'était pas pour ça. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que je te croyais hétéro à fond. C'est juste que… »

Ses mains dansèrent dans l'air comme pour illustrer son propos et Antoine se mordit les joues. Pourquoi fallait-il tout expliquer tout le temps ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simple ?

« Je suis asexuel. » dit-il finalement en laissant retomber ses mains à ses côtés. « J'imagine que ça résume assez bien tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver. La peur que tu refuses à cause de ça. Que tu ne comprennes pas. Ne pas avoir envie de te priver de… de tout ce que tu pourrais avoir sans moi. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, hein ? Je ne suis pas censé être… Bah. Moi. Je devrais être renfermé, prude un peu. Ne pas aimer parler de cul, vu que je n'aime pas ça. Je ne devrais pas aimer flirter, draguer, jouer, même pour rire. Non. Je devrais… Je devrais être… »

« Comme moi. » finit Mathieu. Il eut un rire sec et fut rapidement rejoint par Antoine. _Rire aux larmes, sans raison, juste pour s'éviter de pleurer. Pleurer quand même, un peu._

« C'est ridicule. » souffla le brun.

« Ça l'est. » approuva l'autre, rentrant dans son jeu. « Moi, je suis pansexuel. Je suis sensé faire des blagues sales, séduire à outrance. Ne penser qu'au sexe, parce qu'après tout, je trouve tout le monde baisable, non ? Chercher une relation romantique stable devrait me sembler absurde. »

« C'est ridicule. » répéta Antoine.

Ils étaient restés immobiles. Lui allongé de travers sur le lit, l'autre à moitié recroquevillé sur sa chaise de bureau.

Mathieu finit par se lever. S'assit à côté de son ami. Se pelotonna contre lui, comme un chaton trop grand.

« Pour ça que tu es parti ? »

« Yep. » _Silence._ « Pour ça que tu me fuis ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ce fut Antoine qui amorça le mouvement. Il attrapa la nuque de celui qui lui faisait face, lentement, lui laissant le temps de partir.

_Tu es sûr ? – Je suis sûr._

Leurs bouches s'unirent lentement. Antoine savourait chaque seconde, chaque mouvement. Les lèvres de Mathieu étaient douces, mais le châtain lui mordillait déjà la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'ouverture. Antoine la lui accorda volontiers, et il sentit la langue chaude passer rapidement sur la sienne et explorant lentement, méthodiquement. Les lèvres s'unissaient, s'écartaient, revenaient, dans le même souffle, comme une danse étrange mais sensuelle que Mathieu lui laissait mener.

Il se sentait ivre, presque, tous ses capteurs sensoriels en éveil. Il sentait les mains fermes de Mathieu sur ses bras, qui les lui agrippait, presque douloureusement, ses jambes qui effleuraient – sans doute involontairement – les siennes, son corps qui se rapprochait et… _oh._

Il s'écarta doucement, laissant Mathieu l'air légèrement déboussolé – Antoine ne put retenir un sursaut de fierté, il _était_ définitivement doué pour embrasser – et regarda d'un air ostentatoire vers le bas. Mathieu suivit son regard et rougit immédiatement. Visiblement, son corps avait réagi.

« Je suis désolé » balbutia-t-il.

« Tais-toi, idiot. » le rabroua affectueusement Antoine.

Un peu hésitant, il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe excitée du plus âgé. Mathieu le suivait du regard, déglutissant audiblement. Antoine sentait l'adrénaline le gagner. Il n'était pas habitué à faire ça, mais… Il regarda à nouveau le visage de l'autre. Concentré sur le sien, n'osant pas demander mais _demandant _malgré tout, par ce souffle un peu court, ce rougissement de la pommette…

Antoine se décida en posant sa main sur la boucle de ceinture et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je peux ? »

« _S'il te plaît. » _

Il défit rapidement la boucle et abaissa la braguette. Il saisit d'un geste décidé le sexe de Mathieu à travers son boxer et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé.

« Regarde moi. » chuchota son partenaire.

Les lèvres déjà un peu écartées, les joues rouges et l'air un peu échevelé, Mathieu fixa son regard clair sur le sombre qui le dévorait et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Comme en réponse, Antoine rentra sa main dans le sous vêtement et saisit son pénis fermement dans sa paume. Mathieu n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation, de la main un peu rugueuse d'Antoine, de son épiderme sur le sien, mais le regard sur son visage l'en empêchait.

Et doucement, la main d'Antoine se mit à bouger.

Elle ne se contenta pas d'un simple va-et-vient, elle semblait elle-aussi résolue à découvrir les moindres aspects du membre qu'elle tenait. Son pouce s'attardait sur son gland, sur ses bourses, alors que la paume caressait plus franchement la verge.

Antoine aussi était fasciné par le court des évènements. L'expression de Mathieu, totalement vulnérable et honnête et _si débauchée…_ Juste par lui. Juste pour lui. Il bougea la main plus lentement, cherchant sur le visage de celui qui le faisait face les signes que, _oui, _il appuyait bien là où il fallait, quand il le fallait. Il sourit doucement. Il traçait tout simplement à l'aveugle la carte du plaisir de Mathieu, apprenant ses points sensibles, par ses gémissements, ses halètement, ses crispations.

« Antoine… » Dans sa bouche, le prénom paraissait presque obscène, un râle.

Antoine accéléra la cadence. _Il aimait ça._ Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de donner plus – s'il aurait un jour _envie_ de donner plus – mais là, observer Mathieu devenir un bordel gémissant juste sous ses gestes avait quelque chose de grisant et de profondément intime.

« Antoine !... hmph… » Antoine sentit Mathieu se cabrer sous lui et le vit jouir dans l'instant. Il le _vit _réellement, sur son visage, sur son corps. Il relâcha sa prise et remonta sa main un peu humide jusqu'à son visage. Pris d'une curiosité qu'il ne s'expliqua pas lui-même, il lécha le sperme sur ses doigts et surprit l'expression de Mathieu en le voyant faire.

Il sourit d'un air faussement innocent et se rapprocha de lui. L'embrassa encore.

_Souffle contre souffle._

_« _Je t'aime. »

_Je ne veux pas arrêter._

« Je t'aime. »

_N'arrête pas._

FIN.


End file.
